Shattered Heart
by TruthOfTheMatter
Summary: Sequel of Hopefully Ever After Why did I bother with Jacob? “That’s what I’d like to know too… Isabella.” I turned around only to find myself face to face with those topaz eyes once more. One shot at the moment.


**Shattered Heart**

_Doggypaw93 asked for it, I wrote it. Hope you like it, doggypaw93!_

We just laid there, for what seemed like a long time. Just staying still, staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were red, but somehow, it was like they were always supposed to be that colour. He shifted us both around and moved my head onto his chest. This was better than ever. He wasn't like stepping into a scalding hot shower and wanting to get out, but feeling like your trapped. He was warm, comforting and I fitted perfectly in his arms.

And then, the weirdest thing happened. Renesmee texted.

_Hey Mom, coming back now, will be there in a couple of minutes. Want me to bring something back? Got loads of stuff, Alice will love me for the clothes. Plz tell her. She prob knows, but… __. Dad's coming as well._

_Ness._

I stuttered in an un-needed breath. Jacob looked at me with a worried face. I dropped the phone opened into his out-stretched hands. His eyes sped over the words and then his eyes widened. "She sent this just then… This will be interesting." He mulled, suddenly gloomy.

Why had Renesmee chosen now, of all times to show up? Why? I swear, she has had the worst timing in the world. She probably figured that Jacob is dead by now. Well –technically, he is. I breathed in erratically, nervous of what my daughter would think. Would she take Jacob back? Would she look at us both and leave once again? I couldn't bear to think of either of the results.

Then something changed. It was like a wave had just washed all bad emotions away. "Jasper, stop it. Now." I growled lightly. Jasper stepped out of the shadows near the front door, carrying what looked to be around twenty heavy bags. His face was strained, even though he was a vampire, and could carry almost anything. Alice came in next, dancing and prancing about the room. She caught a glimpse of Jacob and jumped to a stop. She placed her bags down and stalked over to him.

"What are you doing here, _mutt_? You're not welcome." She snarled at him, poking her manicured fingernail into his chest. He smirked and showed Alice where I had bit him on the neck. She went from anger, to shock, suspicion and millions more after thoughts. Then her eyes softened. "Who?" He stepped back and wrapped his arms around me. Alice bit her lips and smiled nervously. "Ok… But you two are explaining this to Nessie." Her eyebrows furrowed into a worried expression. "Explain what to me?" Renesmee walked into the room. Her mellow golden eyes locked with red ones. Nobody in the room breathed. "Jacob?" She took a sharp breath in –not believing her eyes. "Jacob? Is that you?" Jake still hadn't looked Renesmee in the eyes. He nodded, looking anywhere but right in front of him.

Her eyes flashed in recognition as Jake held me tighter at the waist. "Oh. Wasn't expecting this. My mum with the guy I love. Awkward." She raised her hands in the air and stepped slowly out of the room. Jake noticeably froze as Renesmee left the room. If his heart was still warm and beating, it would have paused and jumped into overdrive. I sighed and looked down –forlorn, but mainly foolish. Renesmee still loved Jake, and he still loved her. What had I been thinking?

"I have to go…" I choked out. "Bella, you have to understand!" Jake called out after me. I waved him away as I dashed up the stairs. I reached my room and almost fell to the floor. Very unlike the person…creature… that I had become over the years. But I didn't care. I gasped an un-needed breath and brought myself together. I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice's octave-too-high voice flittered to fill my ears. I sniffed lightly and whispered out, knowing that she would hear. "Yea, I'm ok." The next thing I saw was her sitting right next to me. "Do you want me to rip him apart for you? Him and Ness are fighting down stairs at the moment." I sighed and I looked up at Alice. I shrugged, not knowing what to do.

I let down my guard and picked at the bracelet he had given me so many years back. I carefully took off Edward's 'charm' and placed it in a draw. I looked at the bracelet and the wolf charm one more time and the closed my hand around it. Tight. When I looked at it next it was a small ball of metal and splintered wood. Why did I bother with Jacob?

"That's what I'd like to know too… Isabella." I turned around only to find myself face to face with _those_ topaz eyes once more.


End file.
